Daughter of Oak
by Moxified
Summary: Upon her death, Hermione Granger finds herself in a strange new world, with several strange new names, surrounded by strange new people and friends with strange new creatures. She hadn't thought the afterlife would be quite as stressful as her life on Earth, but alas, Middle Earth had it's own darkness and magic - and it's own allure as well.
1. mîn

**1**

**...**

Hermione Granger awoke slowly, blinking several times to clear her vision. Odd. She did not feel pain anywhere in her body. The last thing she remembered was the look on Bellatrix's face as she shot a killing curse before Molly Weasley could stop her. The young woman shot up in alarm, immediately regretting it as her forehead was met with resistance.

"Ow!" she hissed, rubbing the sore spot as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

Wherever she was, it was dark, the little light that streamed in came from a sliver of an opening in front of her. Hermione felt around blindly for her wand and flinched as her hand came into contact with a rough, warm woven _something_ on her lap. The material felt stringy in her hands, and as she acclimatized to the darkness, she realized that it was a blanket of moss interwoven with flowering vines.

"What in the world?" she wondered out loud, fingering the material curiously. She still hadn't found her wand - a worrying thought, since she had no idea where she was, or how she got there. She pulled the blanket off her and moved to stand, her foot almost immediately catching on something, making her stumble.

"Circe, what is it now?" she said exasperatedly, only to find her bare foot had caught on a twisting tree root. "Am I _inside_ a tree?"

The thought seemed to be laughable, but she quickly realized that the light breaking through the cracks was covered only by a curtain of the same material her blanket had been made of. A hesitant hand made to push the curtain out of the way, only to stop when she heard voices from outside.

_"It's been days, she's been here. Hopper!" _someone said in an oddly high pitched tone, _"I need my hidey-hole back! My nuts are in there!"_

Hermione frowned, was the afterlife just one big mushroom trip?

_"Patience, Squeak, she'll be up and about soon, and you can have your nuts then. Oh, I hope she isn't cold, that blanket you and the others made isn't very warm."_ a soft, worried tone was the answer to the first, only making Hermione more confused.

"_She'll be fine," _the first voice - Squeak, said, _"If you had helped, then it might've been thicker!"_

_"Well, I'm not exactly able to, am I?"_ Hopper replied heatedly, _"Excuse _me_ for having paws."_

That was it, Hermione moved the curtain aside, deciding to face her fever dream, or heaven -whatever it was. "Pardon me, but could you please tell me where I am?"

Whatever it was she expected to find when she exited her little tree hollow, it wasn't what she was faced with. A grey coated bunny and a squirrel were staring up at her, craning their necks from where they stood at her feet.

_"Ráwen! Ráwen! Welcome to the Greenwood!" _the two chorused. The squirrel, Squeak, Hermione presumed, began to climb up the length of her body, latching onto her leg and then clutching onto what she now realized was a gossamer green dress, until the creature came to rest upon her shoulder.

"Er, hello." she said, not for once forgetting how surreal this all was - she was actually talking to a squirrel. Also, her voice had changed somewhat, it sounded softer, more fluid than it had been. She was just about to ask where she was again when the leaves of the trees surrounding the clearing of her large oak tree began to rustle noisily. Suddenly, her ears were filled with the melodious chorus of several voices.

_"Aldariel! She is awake, she is awake!"_

"What is that?" she said, whipping her head about to find the source of the voices, all the while cautious of the presence on her shoulder.

_"The trees, Ráwen! They welcome you to the Greenwood!"_ Squeak squeaked into her ear.

Well, that didn't help her at all. "And whereabouts in the world is the Greenwood?" she asked politely, if not a little impatiently.

_"Why, in Arda, of course! Middle Earth!" _Hopper chimed in. _"Mother Oak said you'd ask that."_

"Mother Oak?" Hermione asked.

Squeak then pulled her hair softly, trying to get her to turn around. She allowed it, and was met by the sight of the biggest tree she had ever seen in her life. It was no wonder she fit in its hollow. It was twice the size of the Whomping Willow!

_"Mae govannen, Oromiel. At last, you are awake." _the Oak said in an old, wizened croak in her head.

Hermione's mind was whirring with questions that she shot in rapidfire. "Where am I? Am I dead? Why am I here?"

_"You are in Middle Earth, a world far different from your own. You are both dead and not dead, there, you are, here, you are not. As for why you are here, that is the Valar's doing."_

"The Valar?" she repeated, sounding like a broken record.

_"The Powers that created this land. You have been blessed by them, by Orome especially."_

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, getting frustrated. This was going nowhere!

_"Look to you arms, Oromiel."_ said Mother Oak.

Hermione looked obediently, and the sight that met her eyes made her gasp in surprise. Her left forearm, where her _Mudblood_ scar had been fresh and pink the last she saw it, was now faded and illegible, marred by a thin line in the middle like an arrow had shot through it. The word twisted around it like magled vines of silver around a tree branch. Most surprising, however, was the familiar pattern the scars followed the protruding white line.

"Is that - is that my wand?!" she half-shrieked, surprising the squirrel on her shoulder, who hung on to her hair in alarm.

_"Quilde, Oromiel."_ the oak hushed, _"It will be explained in good time by a friend of the forest. Come, the forest has prepared you a feast."_

She was led by Hopper and Squeak to the other side of the humoungoud tree, where shielded from the brilliant morning sun was a brook happily bubbling along. Near the bank was a short table just about her arms' length. Several animals were milling about, some hustling around makeshift plates of leaves and stone bowls. Hermione bent down to help a hedgehog that had been carrying about a stone bowl twice its size.

"Let me help you there, little one." she said, lifting the bowl, as well as the hedgehog, who she placed inside the bowl to carry. "What's your name?"

The little critter grunted shyly, "Sebastian, my lady." it said, peeking up at her.

Hermione laughed at the absurdity of it all, "Hello, Sebastian, I'm Hermione, although, it seems as though everyone has different names for me now."

_"We call you Ráwen, lion maiden!" _Squeak chirped helpfully, "_The trees call you Aldariel, the tree crowned lady, and Mother Oak calls you Oromiel, daughter of Orome."_

She was led to sit at the table, where she faced the brook. It was a stunning sight, really, all the green, and the glittering water, the moss covered rocks and the animals, several raccoons and mice ran about preparing everything for her, she grinned at them as they passed, oddly not the least put off that they were preparing her food.

Hermione held back a sigh of relief upon seeing that there were no meats at her table, it would have been quite awkward had the animals been forced to prepare one of their own. A stone goblet of wine had been placed to her right, as well as a stone urn, next to her leaf plate was a set of wooden utensils waiting for her. Laid out on the table were bowls of vegetable greens and fruits, loaves of sweet smelling honey bread next to a serving of what looked to be clotted cream, and a few pots of different berry jams. It was quite a feast, a bit too much in her opinion. The animals looked up at her expectantly when they finished their preparations, as if waiting for her to begin eating.

Hermione smiled at them in thanks, "Thank you very much, but won't you join me? It's quite lonely, dining with one's self."

If animals could smile, they were certainly doing so now, as each critter moved to help themselves, but also pick separate things to put on her own plate, like worrying mothers.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she nibbled on a slice of honey loaf. Her eyes wandered around, quickly coming upon the sight of several deer creeping up from behind Mother Oak.

_"Á tule."_ she said softly, surprising herself with the ease of the foreign language rolling off her tongue. The deer crept up warily, looking at the apples she held out to the welcomingly. When they finally came close enough, she set a bowl of greens for them to share.

A few moments passed peacefully, until the animals suddenly tensed, their heads all pointing in the same direction on the other side of the brook. She frowned, trying to make out the shape that was peeking through the trees. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest when she realized that the leaves barely hid a golden mane that glinted in the sunlight. Understanding the little critter's alarm, she stood, moving to separate them from the predator, that which she had been named after.

"Hello," she said, looking straight into the creature's large dark eyes, "Will you hurt us, _mellon nin_?"

The beast shook his head, its mane following the movement, "I would not hurt you or yours, Ráwen. I bring you no harm."

She nodded, "Come, join us."

The rest of her new animal friends looked on warily as the lion joined her, stepping on the stones to cross the brook carefully. He laid down with all the grace of the king of all animals, and made his presence known at her side. He was a rather large lion, almost the height of the biggest stags that had joined her.

"What are you called, _mellon nin_?" she asked, running her hand through his mane absently, smiling when the beast pushed himself into her hand and purred.

"You may call me Godric." he said, watching her knowingly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Are you perhaps the friend of the forest, come to explain things to me? Because I'm still quite confused about all this."

The lion chuckled, "Yes, that would be me. Orome thought it fitting that I would be named after the greatest lion you knew before."

Hermione crossed her arms expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

Godric huffed, pushing his head against her arm, as if he were a house cat begging for a scratch.

She sighed, "All right, but you have to tell me everything."

The lion nodded, "This is Middle Earth. The world you know of no longer exists, it, your past was lost to you the moment that dark witch struck you with the killing curse."

"So, you're saying I've been reborn? Like in Buddhism? Is this Nirvana?" she asked, looking around.

"Alas, it is not the land of which you speak, merely another stepping stone to finding your peace." Godric said.

"So what is this place? In what kind of world could I be able to talk to animals and trees? Does everyone do that here?"

"Not everyone," Godric acknowledged, "a few, but not all. This world is divided into several different races, the first are the free peoples, the elf-children, the dwarves, the ents, men, and hobbits. Then there are those consumed by darkness, balrogs and goblins and orcs, and many more, fell creatures that pollute this realm with their filth."

"Where do I fall in, then?" she asked.

"You are among the Istari,the wizards, the only woman amongst them, as well as the youngest. You are Hermione the Green, maiden of the forest, and lady of lions, tree-friend and daughter of Orome."

Hermione frowned, "And what is it that I'm meant to be doing here?"

"Whatever you wish, of course." Godric said simply, "Anything or nothing at all."

Her frown deepened even more, "So there are others like me? Wizards, you said?"

"Yes, five of them, Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown, who coincidentally lives quite near, and the two Blue wizards, Alatar and Pallando."

"Is my magic any different here?" she asked, eyeing her left arm.

"I cannot say. Perhaps the Valar has seen it fit to bless you with the magic you once had. After all, they did give you the tongue of trees and creatures and elves."

"Is that what we're speaking? Elvish?"

Godric nodded, "Sindarin, to be precise. The common tongue would be what you would have once called English. It is spoken by men and hobbits alike."

Hermione sighed, "So is this it, then? This is my new life? Green forests and animals?"

Godric growled, making Squeak jump a little in fright. Hermione tutted, and hushed the squirrel with a soft pet. "This forest is not as green as you might think. Only in the clearing of Mother Oak is it healthy. Hidden from you, a darkness seeps into the very roots of the land, poisoning everything and everyone."

The daunting tone of the lion alarmed her, and she turned to face Hopper, who had been observing the conversation quietly, "Is this true?" she asked.

The rabbit nodded solemnly, "The Greenwood is sick. It has been very bad lately, the mushrooms rot and the air smells of death. Not good at all. The Brown wizard tries his best, but it is too much for him, I think. We hoped that Ráwen would help."

Hermione nodded, "I will, I promise."

She moved to stand, but a heavy paw stopped her from doing so, "Rest, now, Oromiel. It is not the time to save Middle Earth, not yet."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Hermione stayed in her clearing, learning how to weave from the spiders who had spun her gossamer dress and practicing her magic, which was taking a while of getting used to without a wand in her hand. She was feeling quite proud of herself, honestly, because in a matter of days she had crafted, with the help of her new friends, two new dresses, breeches, a tunic, and a travelling cloak. She had also learned that her magic fell on the peaceful side. Nature spells came easily, as well as healing charms, so easy, in fact, that she no longer needed the incantation for casting. Harmful curses were more difficult, draining much more energy than they should have.

So she set aside jinxes and curses in exchange for growth charms and healing spells, practicing the former for shorter periods of time. For the last two days she had been exploring the outskirts of her little clearing, with the ever vigilant Godric at her side, who had somehow been given the duty of guarding her. At times, when her magic took a little of toll, he even nudged her into mounting him the rest of the way back to Mother Oak.

And this was what they were up to now, journeying back from their day of healing the trees at her border to where the animals would be preparing for her supper. The charming creatures were very much like house elves in the way that they simply refused to let her prepare anything for herself. She wasn't quite sure where they got the food, she suspected they were nicking a few things from the Brown wizard's stores. The wizard was someone she had yet to meet. The animals had told her that he was busy scurrying about the entirety of the Greenwood, trying to help all that had fallen into sickness. Again, when she suggested offering her help, Godric held her back, saying it was not yet the time.

As the lion and the maiden neared Mother Oak, Hermione felt a stirring in her wards, it was different from when animals crossed the border, more powerful, and rather intimidating. She turned quickly, eyes waiting for an intruder. Godric, too, seemed on edge, a growl escaping his throat in warning.

"Who goes there?" Hermione asked, trying her best to keep a steady voice.

Out of nowhere, several rabbits came bursting through the trees in front of her, carrying with them, like sled dogs, a short brown clad man, with a beard as wild as Hagrid's. They were travelling at such a fast pace that Hermione barely had time to lift her hand to stop them before crashing into her and Godric. The first of the rabbits froze to a halt just a few inches away from her, looking frightened for its life because Godric had begun to sniff around the poor thing.

She waved her arm over them again and brought down the spell. "Hello, friends, what brings you to my side of the wood?"

The bearded man scoffed, and in a panicky voice said, "Your side of the wood? Who are you, girl, to claim ownership of this meadow, which I have grown from seed and sapling?"

"She is Hermione the Green, Rawen, lady of lions, Aldariel, maiden of the trees, Oromiel, daughter of Orome." Godric announced in a proud voice only a lion could make.

"The Green?" the man chirped, "Orome?"

"You know my name, good sir, pray tell, what is yours?" she said kindly.

"Radagast, Radagast the Brown. You're a witch, then, girl? Never met a witch before."

Hermione smiled knowingly, choosing to ignore the white stain on the side of his head that looked grossly close to bird droppings. "Finally, another Istari. Godric said I couldn't meet you yet, I suppose the Valar have seen it fit for us to meet today. Why the rush, Radagast the Brown?"

"I am on my way to find Gandalf the Gray, for I have seen things, horrid things that bring sickness to this forest. It is witchcraft that -"

The wizard paused in his words, suddenly, his eyes narrowed at her, roving up and down her person. "You're a witch."

"I am." she said cautiously.

"It is a foreign magic, an evil magic that brings darkness to this wood, one I have not seen before. One that rots the very roots of the trees and that poisons the animals, poor Sebastian is still recovering. And you, you're a new witch. A foreign witch. Are you an _evil_ witch, girl?" the wizard sneered, faltering slightly when Godric let out a low growl.

Hermione held her hands up, "I promise you, wizard, I am not, I am merely - did you say Sebastian? The hedgehog?"

"What is it to you?" the man asked, watching her every move.

"Is he with you?" she asked, looking around the sled, "Can I see him? I promise I can help!"

The sudden change in the girl shocked the wizard, but the suspicion did not leave his eyes. A twittering drew their attention away, and both Istari looked up to find a blue jay fluttering above their heads. The bird landed on Radagast's shoulder, and pecked his ear as if scolding the wizard.

"She's telling the truth Aewendil. Trust her, she can help." the bird chirped.

Radagast eyed the bird in surprise, then levelled his gaze on Hermione, who tried to look as innocent as she could. She watched the short man dig into his robes and bring out the hedgehog who was barely the size of his palm, and shaking sickly.

"_Goodness_," Hermione gasped, nearing the wizard, without asking, she took the creature from him and knelt on the grass, laying Sebastian on her lap. Like she had done several times in the last few days, she took out a jar of essence of dittany, harvested from plants she had found growing next to Mother Oak, and let the potion trickle into the hedgehog's mouth. She then closed her eyes and cupped him into her hands, murmuring quietly under her breath.

Radagast watched in silent awe as the witch glowed a brilliant light, slightly tinged in green, resembling an elleth in her brightness. A sigh of relief left him when he saw the hedgehog release a breath with ease.

"He will be fine after a few hours." Hermione said, eyes fluttering open. She stood, quietly walking towards Mother Oak, where she laid the animal inside her hollow, covering him with her own blanket.

"I swear on the Valar, Radagast the Brown, that I am not evil." she said, after turning around.

As if he had trusted her from the beginning, he nodded gruffly and got back onto his sled, "Well come on then, girl, we've a Gray wizard to find!"

Hermione hesitated, eyeing the man's shit stained hair and moth lined clothes. She may have been lady of the forest, but she still valued her personal hygiene.

"Godric will take me." she said simply, looking to the lion who nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then. Let's go!"

**a/n: **First things first, to people who follow me and my current WIP, The Hidden Duchess, I am most definetly procrastinating - the next chapter will be up soon! at least, when i get to start it.

Also, for new readers, if this in anyway reminds you of a gorgeous story called **The Elvenqueen** by **PristinelyUngifted**, I promise that ot wasn't my intention - this has been a brainshild for quite a while now and I only stumbled across her story recently. I had convinced myself not to post it - to avoid drama that comes with this website and copying issues, but a few of my readers have told me to post this anyway. If any of you find that this story's origins are too close to that of **PristinelyUngifted's**, please do say so. i will be sure to take down this story.


	2. tâd

**2**

**...**

Hermione would have told the Brown wizard that his theatrics weren't required, but she didn't think him quite right in the head, though one witch could only take so much screaming of "_Thieves, spiders, and murder!". _He had told her of what he had seen in Dol Guldur as they zoomed through the forest, Godric only too happy to follow behind the shouting wizard.

She had shivered upon hearing his tale of a necromancer - even in her old world, necromancy was one of the darkest arts, a magic only meant for those whose souls were as black as the death they toyed around with.

Upon Radagast's hundred and fourth bellow, yes she had been counting, they came to an abrupt stop, and Hermione peered through the leaves to see what had halted them. The sight before her was a curious one. Radagast had been the only human being she had seen since appearing inside her tree hollow, and now she was being faced with fifteen more. Several short, stocky figures, with the tallest about the same height as her, an even shorter, more lithe man, and then a very tall one clad in gray.

She strained to hear the conversation between the two wizards, catching onto Radagast saying that something was terribly wrong, then losing his train of thought. Hermione sighed, and stepped through the foliage, revealing herself and Godric. The men brandished their swords once more.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf the Gray." she said, rolling her eyes at Radagast, who exclaimed "Oh, yes!", after prying the stick insect out of his mouth.

Like a switch had suddenly been flipped, Radagast composed himself, growing solemn. She allowed herself to phase the two wizards' conversation in the background, wondering when Gandalf would acknowledge her presence. Dismounting Godric was easy enough, though she felt the dwarves' eyes on her as she did so.

Narrowing her eyes, she could see that almost all of them had rope burns around their wrists, still red and raw. She approached the smallest one, who also happened to be the closest. Ignoring the fear that passed his eyes as they travelled from Godric to her, she held out her hands.

"May I see your wrists?" she asked patiently.

The hobbit, for that was what Godric had said he was, hesitated for a good moment before presenting his arms to her. She hummed in observation and circled her fingers around each wrist. Feeling the magic thrum within her and leave with her silent spell, she released him, opening her eyes again. Pale skin met her gaze and she nodded in approval.

"Do you think your friends would like to be healed as well?" she asked, loud enough to be heard by the rest of the company.

One by one the dwarves approached, starting with a pair of the youngest looking dwarves, one light haired and the other dark. Fili and Kili, they introduced, displaying their arms out for her. She smiled and nodded, before quickly healing them as well. Then came Oin, who watched in wonder at how the redness faded into clear skin, then Gloin, then Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, after came Ori, Dori, Nori, Balin, and hesitantly, Dwalin, who had been pushed by his brother towards her. The last dwarf, the tallest - almost as tall as she, and the most intimidating looking came last, looking, almost glaring at her with brilliant blue eyes framed with braids of dark black hair.

She reached out for his wrists, but he pulled them away, surprising her.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble that sent a shiver up her spine.

"My name is Hermione, but I find I have many of those these days." she said frowning to herself, "Will you allow me to heal you?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" she sniped, before sighing, "It is merely what I do."

After a bit more glaring that made her feel as if he were trying to cast a legilimens on her, he held out his wrists, which she grabbed a little more harshly than she would have. Seeing him wince as he healed quicker than he should have, she smirked and let go, standing to meet the new Istari.

"Well met, Gandalf the Gray. I have heard much about you." she said, nodding her head.

"I must say I cannot say the same for you, my Lady, for I know only of your name." the wizard admitted.

"Hermione the Green," she said again, "Or Oromiel, Aldariel, or Ráwen, whichever you prefer."

The wizard's brows rose higher and higher with every name she uttered. "A witch? Hmm."

Before she could ask what he meant by that. A haunting howl pierced the forest, bringing Godric to attention. The lion growled fiercely as the sound of something coming towards them drew nearer.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo the Hobbit asked, "Are there wolves out there?

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said, wielding his axe.

Hermione sighed, wishing she had changed into her breeches before going on this expedition with Radagast. Of course she would have to fight. What else could she have been expecting?

Two gigantic wolf-looking creatures appeared out of nowhere, only to be quickly brought down by Thorin.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin said, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack!" Bilbo squeaked in alarm.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?!" Gandalf demanded of Thorin.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell!?" the Gray wizard said frantically.

"No one, I swear." Thorin repeated. Hermione saw a look of disbelief flash across Gandalf's face.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"We are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin announced, as if it weren't obvious.

"We can't, we have no ponies!" Ori said in dismay, "They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." said Radagast decidedly.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they'll out run you." said Gandalf, scoffing.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," the Brown wizard said this as if it were something of great pride indeed, "I'd like to see them try."

Hermione stood and mounted Godric. "I'll guard you." she announced.

"Guard us?" Dwalin snorted, "You're just a lass!"

Hermione laughed loudly, "And you're just a dwarf. Now that we're done pointing out the obvious, I suggest getting a move on?"

Radagast hopped on his sled, veering opposite to them as they began fleeing. Not a moment later, several more wargs appeared on his tail, some mounted by what she now knew were orcs, great, deformed creatures that looked like muscled trolls.

She followed behind the company, keeping her eyes open for anything as they ran. They followed Gandalf, hiding behind boulders one moment and running the next, all while watching Radagast distract the orc pack, who were hot on his heels.

She swore under her breath as they ducked behind a boulder again, gripping Godric's mane tightly with one hand. She almost missed the nod Thorin gave to Kili, but watched the young dwarf draw back an arrow and aim at the orc on top of the boulder.

Orc and warg came crashing at their feet, before any of them could react, or before the warg could get up, Hermione cast a stunning spell at the two creatures, making rendering them immobile. The company looked at her in shocked silence as she retracted her hand to lift a finger to her lips.

A swear left her lips as warg howling drew nearer.

_"Move! Run!"_ Gandalf shouted once more.

They ran and ran until the pack started drawing closer, closing in on them. Several dwarves began shooting at the orcs, while Hermione frantically searched for Gandalf, who had disappeared.

She threw a curse at a warg that had come too close for comfort, sending it flying back into a boulder, where it crumpled into a heap.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted, his hat clad head peeking out from a large rock formation.

The company filed in, with Hermione and Thorin last. "Get inside!" she shouted at the dwarf, who was still chopping down wargs.

"You get in!" he shouted.

"For the love of all things dear, get inside!" she screeched, levitating the dwarf inside the cave and stunning an orc at the same time. She and Godric fell in after him. As soon as they landed she began chanting.

"_Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri." _the familiar shimmer of her wards came up, stronger than she was used to, sealing the cave entrance. One orc tried hacking away at it, only for the shield to - thankfully - meet the cursed metal and fling it back at the beast.

Out of nowhere, they heard the sound of a horn above them, and unceremoniously, an orc dropped into the cave and onto the ground where she and Godric had been standing not a moment ago. Thorin kicked the unmoving orc before plucking an arrow lodged into its chest.

"Elves." he said in distate, sending Gandalf an accusing glare.

"There is a path!" Dwalin announced, "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur decided, pushing past the, and into the light filled passage.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf said, following the hastily moving company.

"Come now, Sir Bilbo," Hermione said, nudging the hobbit on the shoulder, trying her best to hide a smirk. "wouldn't want to be left alone, would we now?"

The passage led them to an opening filled with light, which they stepped out to reveal a magnificent sight. Hermione's breath was stolen from her just like when she had set her eyes on Hogwarts for the first time. This city, in all its splendor, could be described in only one word she could think of: magical.

"The valley of Imaldris." Gandalf said, "In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo supplied, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." said the wizard.

"This is what you planned all along," Thorin scowled, "to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf admonished.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." the dwarf spat.

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered." the Istari said, looking at Thorin pointedly, who merely hung his head in resignation. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"Do I leave you here, Gandalf?" Hermione whispered, as she walked to the side of the wizard, Godric choosing to fall slightly behind her.

"Of course not, my Lady." Gandalf said flatly, "I have many questions for you as well."

Hermione sighed, knowing that if he was anything like Dumbledore, which the sparkle in his eyes said he was, the wizard would not leave well enough alone, so she fell into step, one hand on Godric, trying to find comfort.

"Is this what you had in mind, Godric?" she asked the beast.

The lion only grunted in reply.

They came upon the entrance to Imaldris, where they were met by a dark haired elf who Gandalf had called Lindir. Hermione studied the elf carefully, for it was the first time she had seen anything of the likes of him. The points of his ears peaked out from his long hair, and his fine tunic seemed to only brighten the light that was emanating from his being.

"Lord Elrond is not here." the elf said, eyeing the company one by one. His gaze faltered on Hermione somewhat, before falling onto Thorin.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked, "Where is he?"

Lindir was saved from replying by the sound of another elvish horn breaking the peace. The company turned to find several riders on horseback galloping towards them.

Thorin began shouting in Khuzdul, the Dwarvish language was foreign to her, Godric had once explained that the dwarves guarded their culture like a treasure, and to learn Khuzdul, one must have to ask a dwarf. Hermione got the gist of what he was saying though, as the company brandished their weapons. She bit back a snort, but could not control an eye roll as the dwarves fell into their formation.

The riders in elvish armour surrounded the dwarves, much to her amusement and Gandalf's worry. Hermione, who was standing next to the wizard, knew she should be more concerned, but it was quite difficult to be so when the dwarves tried so very hard to look fearsome as the elves circled around them.

"Gandalf!" the elf in the middle, who seemed to glow the brightest, greeted.

"Elrond! _Mellon nin_. Where have you been?" Gandalf asked in elvish.

"We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South." said the Elf-lord, as he dismounted from his steed, "We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."

The elf and wizard embraced in a manner that only hundreds of years of friendship could form.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to the border," Elrond said, shifting to the common tongue, for the sake of the others, most probably, "something, or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf said unapologetically, gesturing to the company. Hermione watched quietly from the sidelines as Thorin approached the Lord of Rivendell.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." said Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met." said Thorin, if not a bit snappishly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, from when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He never mentioned you."

Hermione suppressed a groan. It became clearer the more time she spent around these dwarves that their leader was somewhat of an arse. Those were the worst types of leaders in her opinion.

_"Light the fires. Bring forth the wine."_ Elrond finally said, once again switching tongues, after a heavy pause, _"We must feed our guests."_

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled, "Does he offer us insult?!"

Hermione chuckled, the soft laugh silencing all in attendance, "No Master Gloin," she said, smiling, "he offers you food."

As the dwarves consulted amongst themselves, Elrond turned to her, as if finally spotting the woman out of the fray and the huge beast of a lion at her side.

Hermione inclined her head respectfully, "Well met, my Lord Elrond. Allow me the honor of introducing myself. I am Hermione the Green. Thank you for the hospitality you have offered towards us."

The elf's brow twitched just a smidge - just enough for her to tell that he was surprised. He glanced at Gandalf for a fraction of a second before nodding.

"Of course, my Lady." he said, "Welcome, to Imaldris."

"Kind of you to invite us, we're not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf chuckled as they were led to dinner

"You never are," Elrond joked light-heartedly, "Though Lady Hermione seems to be."

She laughed, surprised to be included in his banter. She supposed her green gossamer dress was quite out of place amongst the leather and fur clad dwarves.

Almost immediately as they sat, with Thorin and Gandalf at Elrond's sides and her his opposite, they began conversing about blades. She smiled as the elf named Thorin's sword Orcrist, and Gandalf's Glamdring. The conversation came to a halt almost as soon as Elrond asked what their business was. To be quite honest, Hermione was keen to know herself.

But she let the silence pass normally, picking up a loaf of bread to feed to Godric, who grumbled at being fed bread again. She may have to let him roam to hunt soon. Her movement seemed to catch the Elf-lord's attention, as he turned to her.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I must admit, I know nothing of you, or your name." he said, nodding to her.

"Aye, neither do I." said Thorin, glaring at her again.

"Nor I." said Gandalf, before bringing a goblet of wine to his lips.

"I'm afraid no one knows anything of my name, except the Valar, the creatures under my care, and the trees of my wood." she smiled, "I have been, how you would say, reborn. I woke up a mere two weeks ago inside a hollow of a great oak tree in the heart of the Greenwood, with the ability to speak to both the trees and the animals. Before this day, I had not met a being of Middle Earth."

"What of your former life?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"It is but a memory." she said sadly. And truly it was, the sadness and pain were merely a whisper in the back of her mind, although the faces of her friends and family were as clear as day.

"You are Istari, then?" asked Gandalf, perplexed himself.

Hermione nodded, "Mother Oak calls me Oromiel, for she believe it was Orome who blessed me." she lifted her left sleeve to reveal what it hid, drawing the gaze of all three in front of her dawn. She heard Elrond suck in a gasp, Gandalf hum in thought, and Thorin remained silent. "I know not how my magic differs from the rest of the Istari. In my past life, I had magic as well, and I bring most of what I learned with me. Although what we called darker magic does not come to me without wearing me down. My healing is natural instinct, though, as well as my call on the elements. Other than that, I do not know."

"Curious." Gandalf said, eyeing the protrusion of her wand. "It seems to be a staff of sorts."

"My wand," Hermione supplied, "A conduit for my magic in my past life, vinewood and dragon heartstring."

"Dragon?!" Thorin exclaimed, deepening his glare even more, which she hadn't known was possible. "You have dragon running in your veins?"

Hermione recoiled, shocked by the sudden hostility. "What's wrong with dragons?" she asked, not seeing the hard shaking of Godric's head.

"What's wrong with dragons?!" Thorin almost yelled, "They are vile beasts, bringers of death and destruction, fell beings -"

"Thorin!" Gandalf admonished, silencing the dwarf altogether. "In this world, my lady, dragons are dark creatures, very dark indeed."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, in my past, we learned how to tame them,their heart strings are one of the strongest magical cores in our world. They roam free, though their fire still burns, but we have medicine for that, it's just fire."

"That's where we differ," Elrond spoke, "Dragonfire - it is the worst of all pain. It boils the blood and sears the soul - burning your very being."

Hermione quieted, somewhat put off by this new information.

"Do people survive when burned by Dragonfire?" she asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

She saw Elrond and Gandalf share the quickest of glances, barely there, but there none the less. She wondered what that was about.

"It is very rare." Elrond said measuredly, "But not unheard of. Those who survive are scarred for life - and not just in the bodily sense."

Hermione frowned, looking deep in thought, "And you cannot heal them?"

Elrond and Gandalf shook their heads sadly, "It is impossible." said Elrond. "Many have tried and many have failed."

"I wonder…" she trailed off, looking at her wrist.

"Yes, Aldariel?" asked Gandalf, who looked very intrigued with her.

"My magic - it is different, that much I know." she explained, "And I have found that it is stronger here. Maybe I could find a way to heal the burns of dragonfire -"

Elrond smiled sadly, "You are welcome to try," he said, "But do not hope."

Hermione's brow raised in alarm at the words, "But Lord Elrond, hope is all we have."

"We are straying from what is important!" Thorin barked rudely, glaring at her, "Do you or do you not know how to slay a dragon?"

She frowned at the man, "I've never tried."

* * *

**a/n: **For those asking, will try to update once a week - no promises on what day. Thank you for the positive reviews! Keep them coming! The pairing will be revealed as the story goes.


	3. nêl

**3**

**…**

Hermione woke in a bed of goose feathers and elf-woven silk - comfier than the bed she had in her hollow, but somewhat less welcoming. She had grown used to sleeping in her bed of moss and vines, bumpy as it was. Upon waking up she would always feel the grass under her, and Mother Oak humming along to birdsong. Here, the trees sang as well, but it was not like home.

Hermione had spent some of the dinner talking to Elrond, who she found knew quite a bit about healing himself. She had told him how to find dittany - the grown plant she withdrew from her shoulder bag had surprised the elf and the wizard, so she had had to explain the magic behind it first before showing the elven Lord how to create a healing potion.

And when the night drew to a close she had been shown to her chambers. The fact that she hadn't been invited to the small meeting after had smarted, but she could not blame them - she was still unknown to them, not quite to be trusted. Unlike Bilbo, she did not have Gandalf to vouch for her, the Grey wizard was rather unsure what to make of her himself.

But Hermione knew what they had talked about - their voices carried in the night, and the trees had many, many ears. Most of what they said did not make sense, stuff about Durin's Day and the Misty Mountains. Godric was quick to explain though, falling into a story of dwarves and their downfall. She felt pity for Thorin, truly, to be a king of a kingdom lost to him.

She had asked the lion whether that was her role in all of this - to help the dwarf king. Her friend merely shook his head, saying rather ominously that _"She would see when the time was right."_.

Hermione was beginning to wonder whether anyone in Middle Earth was straight forward.

When an elleth knocked on her door hours after dinner, she had still been awake, braiding her hair in a way that she had seen on many of the elf women that night.

"Yes?" she asked politely, once her door was opened.

"Your presence had been requested, Aldariel." the elleth spoke.

"By whom?" she asked, barely keeping he reyes from narrowing in suspicion.

"The Lady Galadriel."

One look from Godric and she had snapped her fingers, changing from her dressing gown into another one of her green dresses.

That was how she had found herself in front of a gathering around a stone table. Elrond and Gandalf were accompanied by a woman so beautiful Hermione could barely believe her existence was possible - this was Lady Galadriel, she assumed, and a man whose robes were the palest white and whose hair was the sleekest of silver. Hermione had thought, upon seeing him, that one look would have brought to mind the word _pure,_ and perhaps there was a time that that might have been true, but there was a shadow to him that she could not explain, she could feel it in her wand arm, the discomfort of his gaze on her made her shiver.

_"Good evening."_ she said with a small smile. A prickle at the base of her skull that fell like the smallest wisp of Legilimency made her tense, and she immediately brought her walls up, suspicion filling her.

"Good evening, Lady Hermione." Gandalf greeted, "Allow me to introduce to you Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White, my friends, this young lady is Hermione the Green.

She could practically feel the White Wizard's gaze try and pick her apart as the words left Gandalf's mouth.

"Who are you, girl?" Saruman asked rather brusquely, making her bristle.

"Just as Gandalf has said, I am Hermione the Green." she replied smoothly.

"I know nothing of a Hermione the Green." Saruman said.

"And I know nothing of most things in this world." she said, "I am new."

"New? How do you mean new?" the wizard asked.

Hermione thought he would have been a good Slytherin.

"I was brought to this world, by the blessing of Orome. This is my second chance at life. I am meant to be dead, you see, but I found myself inside the hollow of a Great Oak tree in the Greenwood many days ago, and here I am."

"Hermione has been trying to cure the forest." Gandalf said helpfully.

"Yes," she nodded, "To try and reverse the effect of the _necromancer_ as what Radagast told me. I did not know what exactly brought the sickness to the wood, but if what the Brown wizard said is true, then it is a vile magic indeed, to have caused so much darkness in my forest."

"And how do you cleanse it of its sickness?" Saruman inquired.

"I've found that it is my inherent power. I have an affinity for nature." she answered, "It is easy enough to combat the effects the necromancer-"

"Again with talk of this necromancer, why is it that so many believe the musings of a man whose brain has been addled by _mushrooms_…"

As Saruman went on a tangent about the eccentric Brown wizard, Hermione's attention was drawn to Galadriel, who was looking at the back of Gandalf's head rather intently. She turned her head to Godric, who was standing alert at her side.

_"Is she?" _she asked silently.

_"Yes," _the lion nodded, _"Galadriel has many gifts."_

When she turned back around, Gandalf was setting something wrapped in cloth on the stone table, drawing the attention of Elrond.

"What is that?" the Lord of Rivendell asked.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel said ominously.

Hermione saw Saruman's face turn to frown at the elf's words. Her attention was quickly drawn, however, back to the parcel. The sight of it did not sit well with her. Galadriel began talking about the blade, of witchkings and tombs, but Hermione could not focus on her words, instead her mind was sent to a frenzy by the sheer _darkness_ that exuded from the sword - the creeping shadow and the feel of evil seeping through the air, tainting the breeze with its mere presence.

"Let us observe what we've found, a single orc pack, dead across the Bruinin, a dagger from the bygone age has been found, a human sorcerer who calls himself _The Necromancer_. It's not so very much after all. This dwarf company however, and this woman who claims herself an Istari - I do not feel much about this."

At that moment, just as Gandalf shared a small smile with Galadriel, an elf approached them, walking briskly.

"My Lord Elrond," the elf said worriedly, "The dwarves, they've gone."

Hermione chuckled to herself as she scratched Godric's chin. The fury on Saruman's face last night had been something to remember.

Lady Galadriel had spoken to her and Gandalf after, speaking quietly as the sun began to rise. She had urged them to follow the dwarf company, but only after a few hours' sleep. It seemed as though the lady had a bit of mothering instinct in her.

_"I cannot see you, Hermione the Green." _she had said, piercing eyes glinting in the light, _"But I find that I trust your word. Your magic is pure - purer than most I have felt in a very long time. See that it does not tarnish."_

Hermione had nodded at that, knowing what sullied magic could do to a person.

Gandalf had not wanted to heed Galadriel's order to sleep before leaving, but Hermione insisted that the journey to the dwarves would be quick with Godric's help. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow - only to be awoken two hours later by an impatient knock on her door.

The Grey Wizard stood now, at the steps of Imaldris, saying his farewell to Lord Elrond. Hermione herself bowed her head in goodbye, turning to face Godric, who was trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"This quest is not a place for a lady, you know.", the wizard said flippantly.

"You will find, Mithrandir, that I am not quite the lady you think me to be.", she smirked.

"Well then, what is this plan you have that will get us to where we need to be?" Gandalf asked, brow raised.

"No need to be snarky," she said, "If I knew exactly where we were going we would be there in a snap of my fingers, but since I am unfamiliar with this land I will have to do it the other way.

She waved her hand and conjured several harnesses that tied themselves onto Godric, making the lion yowl in indignation. Then she conjured chariot without wheels, allowing the back to fall to the ground as it fastened itself to the harnesses.

"You forgot the wheels, my Lady." Gandalf chuckled.

"I think not, Mithrandir." she grinned, waving her hand again, _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

The chariot lifted two feet off the ground, easing the tension off Godric. With another wave of her hand she cast a Weightlessness charm on herself, Gandalf, and the chariot as to not bother the lion at all.

"Now we are ready." she said, smirking at the slightly gobsmacked expression on both Gandalf and Elrond's faces.

"Like I said, my new friends," she grinned, "My magic is unlike yours in many ways."

* * *

Hermione laughed as Gandalf stepped off of the chariot, a little wobbly on his feet. While the wizard steadied himself, she banished the chariot and harness, much to Godric's relief. The great beast may have not been in any strain during their journey, but a lion was not one to enjoy the feeling of being shackled, even if it was to his mistress.

"Thank you, Godric." Hermione smiled as she scratched behind his ear, offering him water as she did so.

"They have gone into the mountains." Gandalf sighed as she moved to stand beside him, where he was gazing up forlornly. "I told them to wait for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" she inquired, feeling antsy herself. The trek was steep, and very much terrifying from where she stood.

"It is most certainly not a good thing." Gandalf grumbled.

"I'm guessing that meeting them on the other side is out of the question?" she asked with false hope.

The wizard gave no answer to this, merely trudged on, staff in hand.

"You should've known that Thorin would go against your wishes. He's quite the stubborn dwarf. Also, he seems to still be irked that you forced him into Imaldris."

"You remind me of someone, you know." she said flippantly, when the wizard merely grunted in reply.

"Oh?" he asked, brow raised at the young woman.

She nodded, "He was a very powerful wizard, always believed in doing everything for the greater good - even though it meant sacrificing a few things in the process. Some of his ideas were skewed, but he had a good heart. He never allowed us to lose hope."

Gandalf hummed in thought, "He seems like someone I would have liked to meet."

"I see what you see in Bilbo." she confessed, at the sight of his curious look, "I may or may not have eavesdropped on your conversation with Lady Galadriel."

The wizard chuckled, "I must say, you are the only one to share my sentiments."

"Most of the time hope springs from unlikely places. One must only be willing to keep an eye out for it." she smiled sadly, thinking of Dobby and the tiny grave outside of shell cottage.

"I must admit, dear girl, that you seem quite young to be speaking of such things."

"War does that to some people." she said with a shrug that was too nonchalant to be real. "In both worlds I have existed, darkness is always present. I wonder if there is a world out there that is void of all darkness."

Gandalf smiled at the thought, "One would think too much light would be blinding."

Hermione chuckled, "Boring as well."

"Your old world must have been a harsh one, for a young girl to be roped into war and evil."

"It had its ups and downs." she admitted, "Prejudice was rampant, and I was born on the side of the oppressed. They hated my kind for my blood. There was no choice _but_ to fight, else they would have enslaved me, or killed me - the gods know that they tried. I was in the middle of it, you see. My best friend was _the Chosen One_. There was a prophecy, he had no choice either. I've found that no one does in war. But I didn't fight for myself, or for Harry, or for my friends, I fought for magic, because for all the pain it had brought me, it was still one the best things to ever happen to me. I couldn't imagine a world where a girl like me would be forced to live a life without her magic.

She smiled sadly to herself, "This must make no sense to you."

Gandalf nodded, "I don't see why your blood would matter at all, my dear."

"I didn't either, at the start." She said, "That world was divided in many ways, you see, there were muggles, people with no magic at all, Muggleborns, witches and wizards born of muggles, halfbloods, born of one magic folk and one muggle, and Purebloods, magical folk who had no _taint _to their blood. Some of them thought they were superior to us, because of our blood. And that was how the war began. Hate is an ugly thing, and it can rule the lives of many."

Her wizard friend hummed in agreement.

They fell into silence as they trekked higher up the mountain, the sun sinking from the sky the higher they went. It was quite a sight to see, The orange rays casting everything in a warm light. Hermione had not seen anything quite like it. There was so much untouched land, it almost brought a tear to her eye. Would this have been how her planet looked had humans not fouled it up?

As they stopped to rest on a cliffside, Godric's ears perked up, and the lion growled, "Gandalf, do you hear that?"

The wizard whirled around, trying to make out the noise. It sounded like _laughter, _horrible cackling and the clanging of metal. They rounded the cliffside to find a large cave, and from it came a putrid stench that made her want to vomit.

'''What _is _that?", she spat, trying her best not to breathe through her nose.

"Goblins." Gandalf muttered in explanation before surging forward.

Hermione's eyes widened as she was forced to follow him. "Erm, wouldn't it be smarter if we avoid the goblins and the smell of rotting flesh?"

"If I know our company, my dear, our dwarves are probably down there as well."

As the rushed inside the mountain, Hermione wondered why she kept getting herself into these situations? It's not as if she _wanted _to go raging into a cave to fight off goblins (which she imagined did not at all look like the goblins she knew). She hadn't wanted to fight a werewolf either, or a hippogryph, or get attacked by a basilisk. Maybe it was just her luck that all these things kept happening to her.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the tunnel had come to an end, opening into an enormous cavern. She had been about to run off the edge when Godric clamped his jaws on the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards.

_"Not the time to daydream, Aldariel.", _her companion growled.

"Stay here." Gandalf commanded, barely even sparing her a glance.

Hermione scoffed, glaring at the retreating figure as he left her. She turned to the lion next to her, "What is it with men?"

Godric rolled his eyes at her and followed after her. She spelled her hair into a long braid and pinned it in a crown; the less to pull on the better.

"Godric, don't go out of your way to protect me. I can handle myself. If you can't fight any longer, I want you to leave. I'm not bringing you back to Mother Oak unless you're breathing you hear me? Her companion nodded his head, albeit unwillingly.

"I know that sword!", a voice rang throughout the cavern just as she was passing through a rickety wooden bridge. "It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that slashed a thousand necks! Slash them! Kill them! Cut off his head!"

Oh my, well, Gandalf had been right after all. She quickly came upon the sight of the dwarves quickly being overwhelmed by.a horde of goblins - heavy-bodied creatures that did not look at all like the Gringotts tellers. She supposed they looked like short trolls, if that made sense. The one hollering at the top of his lungs was the biggest one, with a potbelly and a sagging chin and a crown of bones atop his head. She spotted Thorin, struggling against a goblin who had him pinned down, a blade over his heart.

Before she could cast a shielding charm, a blast of blinding light erupted from behind her. _How the hell had Gandalf gotten there? _It sent dozens of goblins flying backwards, putting out the torches as the enchantment ended. And the Grey wizard stepped out of the shadows, the horde picking themselves off their feet to see who had caused the ruckus.

"Take up arms, fight! Fight!" Gandalf commanded, voice booming throughout the cavern, making Hermione grin waspishly.

Almost immediately everyone began picking up their blades and fighting, metal clanging and shouting filled the caverns of Goblin Town.

"You know, you don't have to be so dramatic.", she shouted as she ran past Gandalf, who sputtered in disbelief as she began casting hexes in rapid fire. One swoosh of _Aguamenti_ sent five goblins toppling over the wood floor and down to their doom.

"I thought I told you to stay put!", the wizard yelled as he cut down a beast.

"You'll learn quickly that I don't do well with commands, Mithrandir!", she teased as the blade in Gandalf's hand came out of the goblin's body bloody.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The Goblin King shouted in terror - the oaf still had not picked himself up, choosing instead to tremble in fear as his men fought for him.

Hermione huffed, "Do you _ever_ shut up?", she sneered, sending a Silencing spell at him. His eyes widened and he began clawing at his mouth in earnest. Seemingly awakened out of his stupor, the king took what looked to be a hammer with a skull mounted on it and surged towards one of the dwarves.

"Thorin!", she cried in alarm, holding up a shield to protect the dwarf king, at the same time petrifying a goblin.

Thorin's sword met the hammer with full force, sending the goblin king stumbling backwards and off the ledge. Hermione grinned and proceeded to levitate a handful of blades in front of her, casting them forward and into the chests of several goblins.

"That's it, Miss Hermione!", shouted Fili in awe, having just taken down his opponent. Hermione bowed in thanks, just as a goblin rushed towards her. Both her and Fili's eyes widened in alarm, but just as she was about to cast a spell, Godric came leaping in, tackling the creature down and mauling out his neck.

"Follow me!" Gandalf shouted at them, leading them along several wooden bridges.

"Come, Godric!", she shouted, bringing up the back of the company. Her lion followed, maw dripping with blood and eyes shining wildly.

She gasped for breath as she ran, chanting between breaths. "Protego Maxima!", over and over again. The shield was weak, but it was enough to keep them safe as they made their way through the mountain. The goblins were gaining on them quickly, growling murderously as they came. She threw a blasting charm behind her, feeling the pull on her magic as she did so. Hermione had to remind herself to stick to elemental curses. She couldn't afford to tire herself now.

"Cut the ropes!", she heard Thorin yelling from up ahead, just as she spotted a slew of goblins swinging towards them. Godric severed several ropes with his teeth, biting off the head of a goblin that had wrapped a rope around the bridge.

Arrows began to shoot at them, one whizzing dangerously close to her ear, and she had to keep the shield up, switching to nonverbal casting as she chanted at the same time.

When they reached a dead end, Thorin shoved past her, slicing the rope holding the bridge in place, effectively sending it, and _them_ swinging into the air.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?", she screamed, trying to remain steady.

The dwarf ignored her, choosing instead to shout jump to the ones ahead of them. Four got off the bridge in time, and as they swung back, a group of goblins jumped on. Levitating a plank, Hermione slammed it against one's head hard enough to send him falling.

She felt someone grab her arm - Thorin - and pull her to follow. _Then _she felt him grab her and _throw _her into the air and onto the other side. Godric was already there waiting.

"I'm going to hex him silly when this is over.", she vowed as they took up running again. Gandalf had sent a boulder rolling to clear the path ahead of them - quite smart, that - and all she had to do was _keep the damn shield up_. Merlin, couldn't she have appeared in a world where arrows didn't exist?

Their path eased up, which allowed her to heave a sigh of relief, but just as she did, the goblin king broke through the bridge, blocking their path. Briefly she wondered whether the universe was taking the Mickey out of her.

Goblins began blocking the path behind her as well, she sent a Stinging hex at one of them out of spite. They couldn't get past the barrier she had up anyway.

"What are you gonna do now, _wizard_?", the king challenged, her Silencing spell seemed to have worn off, and Gandalf, being Gandalf, struck his staff against the king's head and sliced his belly with the sword in his other hand.

"Oooh!", the goblin moaned, "That'll do it."

He slumped over in a dead heap, and the bridge began to crumble from his weight. Hermione bit back a scream as they were sent plummeting downwards.

_Why?_, she thought to no one in particularly, _Why me?_

* * *

**a/n: **Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! Here's to hoping I'll be able to post next week!


	4. canad

**4**

…

A cushioning charm was the best she could come up with as they were falling. The unease in her stomach as they fell made her want to spew her insides out. The company let out a collective groan as they landed, with Gandalf pulling her out of the pile of dwarves. She let out a shriek as the goblin king's corpse landed on the pile, half expecting the little men to be crushed by the weight and impact. She quickly banished the goblin's body and levitated the rest of the company onto their feet.

"Is everyone okay?!" she asked, doing a headcount.

"No time, my Lady. The horde is coming!" shouted Kili, pointing at the mass of creatures surging towards them.

"There's too many!" Balin growled, "We can't fight them!"

"Only daylight will save us now!" shouted Gandalf, pulling more dwarves out of the rubble, "Come on!"

"Take the lead, my Lady!" shouted the wizard. She nodded swiftly and began running towards the light. Moving boulders out from their path. She could hear Gandalf counting the dwarves as they went, running through the trees. She sighed in relief at the sight of the morning light streaming through the branches. Her relief was short lived, for she finally found her breath long enough to make out the sound of Gandalf yelling.

"Where's the hobbit!" the Istari hollered at the company.

"Curse the halfling!" grumbled Dwalin, "Now he's lost!?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin cried accusingly.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said.

"Well, where did you last see him?" asked Gandalf, drawing in on the dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." injected Nori helpfully.

Hermione sighed as arguing broke in the group and she glanced at Godric, who was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

The lion huffed, "It shall take more than a few goblins to slow me down. Never mind me, I smell hobbit's feet."

Hermione raised a brown and looked to where her friend was staring, she could not see Bilbo anywhere, but a sick feeling in her gut was building - something unsettling that reminded her too clearly of a thing from her past life. She could hear Thorin giving his speech about Bilbo's inadequacy, and ignored it, choosing instead to creep closer to where that feeling was the strongest. She carried on slowly, with Godric following right next to her. The closer she got, the heavier the feeling became, as though a chunk of lead had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I'm right here." someone said, and from behind the tree stepped Bilbo Baggins, much to Hermione's shock. The hobbit seemed out of breath, and a tad unnerved, but for the most part unscathed. She stared with narrowed eyes at the hobbit, knowing that it was no coincidence that the moment he appeared, the darkness had faded. The dwarves began questioning him, asking how he had escaped and where he had gone. Bilbo merely chuckled nervously, moving his hands to his waist. She spied him slip something into a pocket just as Gandalf said, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

Hermione tried catching the wizard's eye, wondering if he had seen what she had, but the wizard was avoiding her gaze pointedly, choosing instead to watch the hobbit make his rather touching speech - it was good enough to distract the dwarves from their original questions, but definitely not good enough for her.

Before she could open her mouth, the horrifying howling of wards interrupted her, and the entire company turned to where the noise had come from.

"Out of the frying pan," said Thorin.

"And into the fire." completed Gandalf, "Run. Run!"

* * *

Hermione sat, leaning on Godric, who had offered himself as a pillow. The hay in Beorn's house they used as makeshift mattresses was scratchy, and pierced through her thin clothing. Dori had very kindly offered his cloak for her to sit on, seeing her discomfort.

She had found a pebble and had begun etching runes into it, something told her there would be a great need for a guardian stone. One side bore a rune of protection, and the other, meant to be facing the body when worn, carried a rune of healing. As she dug deeper into the stone, the carvings started to glow, the light becoming brighter with each word muttered under her breath.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kili approach with a curious look on his face, she knew he was about to ask what she was doing. Breaking her concentration now would mean she would have to begin all over again, and runic spellcasting was tricky business, especially in this instance. She was tying a small portion of her magic into the pebble, for when the runes needed to be used, they would have a source for power. If she halted now, she risked draining her magic more than necessary.

Hermione heard Godric growl in warning at the inquisitive elf, and Kili restrained himself, his eyes filling with caution at the sight of so many sharp teeth. She did not know whether it was a minute or an hour later, but finally, with a heaving breath, she ended her chant, the stone flaring brightly before dying out, looking once again like a normal pebble. A quick wave of her hand summoned several stalks of straw, which she then twined around the stone to form a long pendant. A locking charm held the stalks in place, tightening the hold on the pebble.

Dropping the pendant into her satchel, she looked at Kili, who had not yet finished observing her.

"Do I want to know what it was that you were doing?" he asked.

Hermione grinned, "I'm afraid the explanation will bore you to death, Mr Dwarf."

"Ah," said the young prince, "Then I shall settle for the short version, Miss Witch."

"A protection stone." she said simply. "For our dear friend Gandalf."

Kili snorted in disbelief, "Gandalf doesn't need protection! He's a wizard!"

Hermione smiled at the dwarf, "May I borrow your knife, Kili?"

He looked at her oddly, but complied, unsheathing his weapon and passing it to her, hilt first. Quicker than he could stop her, she sliced open her palm, making him choke on a shout.

"Are you daft? Why would you do that?" he hissed, looking around, probably worried that if the others had seen, he would be given the blame.

"Istari are not infallible, Prince Kili." she said, looking at the dwarf placidly, letting the blood drip onto the floor, "We bleed, just as dwarves, just as men, just as elves. Gandalf may be strong, but he is not perfect. My stone will help him when the need arises."

"Don't you mean _if_ the need arises?"

She looked the dwarf straight in the eye and said nothing, choosing to heal her wound instead and rise to walk away.

* * *

Hermione stayed behind the group as they were led into the elven throne room. Some time during the chaos in the forest, Bilbo had once again disappeared, to her dismay. When the elves had come, she quickly cast a notice me not charm over herself, not having enough time to project it over the company.

As the dwarves were led away, she stepped closer to the elvenking Thranduil. She had seen a glimmer appear when the elf talked to Thorin, so quick that if she had blinked she would not have seen it, but she had, and she knew that a strong glamour was in place.

She undid her charm, alerting the remaining elves to her presence as she stood in the middle of the throne room, in her pale green robes, a serene smile on her face, looking at the elf king intently, with a mighty lion at her side. His face morphed into one of disbelief and fury.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" he demanded, while his guards bared their spears at her and Godric, who growled fearsomely at the sharp blades.

She brought her fist to her chest as a sign of respect, nodding her head, "_Good day, Thranduil King. I am Hermione the Green. I wish you no ill will."_

"What proof do you have of this, woman? I do not know your name." the king growled impatiently.

"I am new." she said simply, "It is not in my nature to wish pain or death. I travel with the company that you have just imprisoned, under the bequest of Mithrandir."

"What use would they have of a mere human?" Thranduil asked, with a disbelieving huff.

"I do not blame you for your ignorance, King." she smiled, "I am Istari. Born anew to this world. Not much is known of me, yet. I have been dwelling in the Greenwood, healing the sickness that is spreading in the forest. I feel it in your kingdom as well. It is difficult to drown out the screaming of your trees for my help. They have been unwell for much too long."

The king's head turned sharply at her words, his bright eyes bore into her, seeming to burn into her very core, "You are a healer?" he said in a voice so quiet she almost thought she imagined it.

"It is one of my gifts." she said, looking at him knowingly, "I know what you hide under that mask, King Thranduil."

Visibly, the elf tensed and turned sharply to the remaining guards. "Out." he ordered.

Astounded, the men looked at one another, unsure whether they had understood their king.

"Leave us!" Thranduil roared, and the elves spared no moment in vacating the room, the heavy doors slamming behind them.

Hermione waited, a little anxious, for the king to speak again. He glared and glared, making her wonder for a moment whether he was like Galadriel. But the absence of the telltale pinprick of mindreading made her assume that he was just very annoyed. She stepped forward, tired of the silence, and the elvenking tensed. Seeing his unease, she paused, only to take another step when he seemed to calm. It was like approaching a wild animal, much to her amusement.

When she was close enough to the throne she motioned at Godric to heel, and bowed her head to the king, showing that she meant no harm. Step by achingly slow step she came face to face with the king - probably the closest a non-elf had gotten to him in a long time. They spent an agonizing second just staring at each other before she made the first move, bringing her hand to his face, barely even touching it, clearing the glamour away with a slow sweep.

The king held a breath as he felt the magic wash over him, revealing his true face. The skin of his left cheek had never healed from that battle, and then it was there for all to see. A mass of muscle and scar tissue, blackened by flame and darkness. Hermione gasped at the foulness of the magic. "_Dragonfire."_

She saw the king's eyes harden at her reaction, and it was too late. Thranduil twisted his face away from her, muttering under his breath, and the glamour was back up. Her mouth thinned into a firm line, and with all the courage she could muster, she took the elvenking's chin in her hand and dropped the glamour once more.

"I do not shy away from you because of your face, Thranduil King." she said firmly, "I shy away because the fire the beast cursed you bears with it the foulest of magic I have ever felt, bar the curse of the necromancer."

"Can you heal it?" the king asked, his voice coming out smaller than she had ever thought possible.

"It will take time." she admitted, observing the mangled flesh.

"You shall have it." he said, nodding once just at several guards came bursting in. As quick as a flash she recast his glamour, and Apparated to the foot of his throne, right next to Godric.

"Take this to the dwarves." she whispered to her friend, placing the pouch of pendants in his maw, the two of them were ignored as the king and his men spoke in hushed tones. "I wish I had the time to make more, but I fear this elf king has made plans for me. Come back to me when you can."

She cast a Disillusionment Charm on Godric and silenced him so he might slip past the elves with ease just as Thranduil turned to her. Inquiring eyes looking for her companion.

"Where has your lion gone?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Godric likes to roam." she replied, smiling coyly, "He'll be back."

"Your company, however, may not." the king informed her, "My guards have informed me that they have escaped. What scoundrels you travel with, Istari, to leave you behind."

Hermione might have gasped had she been surprised, but she was not. "I fear there are more things of import to my newfound friends than a woman left behind. They do not need me."

"So you shall stay?" asked the king, bright eyes gleaming.

She met his gaze knowingly, "Do you offer me a choice, King Thranduil?"

* * *

**a/n: **Hello, all. I've been gone for a very long time, I know, and I'm truly sorry. Life has been so hectic and I've been trying to stay on top of everything but it's getting increasingly difficult as the days pass. I'm having trouble finding the inspiration to write. I hope you have patience. How are you all? These are troubled times we live in. Keep safe everyone. Enjoy the new chapter, feel free to leave a review, or even message me if you feel like doing so. I really love hearing from all of you. xx China


End file.
